Shifter
by WhereDidYouGo
Summary: follows the book Eragon. Nascha is a shifter, and shifters must serve the Riders. What happen when her friend is a Rider and she must go on journey with him? if she finds love on the way? Not a EragonxOC, but not telling who yet *wink*
1. Prologue

**A/N – Okay, this story is manly where I putted a new character into the story and put it from her POV. It follows the plot of the actual book really close and it does have some of the same sentences. Please don't flame on that 'cause I know a lot of this is mine, and I am just doing this for the entertainment (hopefully) of others.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN A LOT OF THIS AND I AM NOT SAYING IT IS MY OWN WORK. ONLY NASCHA IS MINE!**

Nascha POV

I enter the valley. It was late at night but it didn't matter to me, for I could see all. I walked up to the small town. I was like a shadow amongst the darkness. The sounds of a sleeping town and lazy frogs were all I could hear. I neared one of the homes and gently knocked on the door.

I waited for a few moments but couldn't hear any moments or see any shadows inside the home. I knocked a bit louder but still no response. "I hope you're not asleep when we had plans, you old man." I grumbled. And open the door. Darkness was overwhelming but I still walked in. I saw a small glint to my left and I grabbed the hilt of the flying knife.

"You got to try hared then that or someone might get hurt." I called into the dark. A man walked out of the shadow smiling.

"Nascha! You made it! I thought that it was a soldier breaking in to arrest me." he grumbled. I handed him over his knife before giving him a hug.

"Hello, father."

**A/N I wrote the next few chappies ahead of time so this shouldn't have to long of a wait. Can anyone guess who her father is? :) R/R PLEASE!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N – Thank you to CuttlefishShiz and cheesie for reviewing.**

**I forgot to put earlier that I am not done the Eldest yet (not even half way through yet), so... yah :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM ERAGON! JUST NASCHA AND THE SHIFTERS IDEA!**

Nascha POV

I sat down on a hard stool near the hearth, across from my father. I could smell fresh pinch of the tea he was making. Though there was now some light amongst the home's shadows. The place still has a gloomy feeling.

"So Nascha, why did you come all this way?" asked my father.

"Oh, father, you know why I came here. For Arya has left to go to the elves with the egg. I played messenger again. I came here to tell you that the egg has not hatched yet. I was also told that I can stay here for a while." I laugh, for I was so happy.

"Oh, so you are going to stay for a while? Not going exploring?" He asked me as he handed me a cup of tea.

"Aye, longer then nor-" I stopped talking when I heard a small explosion off to the distance. No normal human would have heard it, but then again I am not normal.

"What was it?" My father asked, concerned.

I just shocked my head. "Just some magic. It isn't too important and can wait till morning." I took a sip of my tea, which was when I realized how tired I was. I drained what was left of my tea and stood up.

"We should get some sleep, father. I will go and see what I heard in the morning." I climbed into my bed and instantly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N – I want to thank CuttlefishShiz, dragonrider101 and Writer of the North for reviewing. I do not really like the name sooo I am asking YOU to help me. The original name was "Many Wings to Fly" but I don't think it fitted. If you think I should keep it as "Shifter", you like the original name or if you have your own idea then send it through a review or PM me! :) please and thank you.**

**Nascha POV**

I woke up that morning to find my father was gone. I don't know where he was so I made us some breakfast and tea. The fresh pinch of herbs had just filled the house when my father walked in. "Where were you this morning" I asked him.

"Barely morning, for the sun is not even over the horizon yet." He grumbled as he walked over. I handed him his breakfast ass he sat down near by the fire. "I love it when you are here to cook for me." He mumbled through bites.

"Then you may be missing it for a while longer then for I am going to go investigate that explosion. It must have been some young wizard practicing but I may as well check to make sure it isn't anything serious like a Shade. It may me a few days, for I may need to take something or someone somewhere." I told him as I grabbed my already packed bag and grabbed my bow from a hook by the door. "Don't wait for me." I called as I left.

*

I walked steadily to the edge of the Spine. The sun rose, warming the earth around me and waking up the life upon it. Once I was hidden in the cold shadows of the trees, I shifted into a falcon. I made sure I didn't loose my bow or bag as I shifted, and then took off. I soared above the forest, searching for any disturbances amongst the trees. After a while, I saw a burnt clearing, dived down towards it, and landed in the branches.

I looked into the clearing and saw someone already there. I instantly recognised him and shifted back to human. I snuck up behind him as he suspect some charred ground. "Watch out!" I cried behind him. He swung around with an arrow against his bowstring. I held my hands up. "Maybe I should have said watch it!" I said.

"Nascha?" he lowered his bow and looked me over. "Why are you here? I thought you where off exploring in the Beor Mountains!" He cried. I just hugged him, for I had not seen him in a long time.

"Aww, but Eragon, I'm back now!" I cried.

"For how long?" He broke out of the hug and looked at me suspiciously.

"Ohhh… for a month or two, maybe longer." I shrugged.

"So you are on your way back to Carvahall?"

"Yes, but I thought I could do some hunting on the way. No luck so far!" I held up my bow.

"I am heading back today, since I have had no luck either. I almost made a kill last night. There was this great explosion and then there was just a rock on the ground." He waved his hand to express the charred, smoky clearing. "The rock though, was different then any I have seen or heard of before."

"May I see?" I asked. Eragon nodded and walked over to his bag. He pulled out a blue, smooth rock. My eyes widened as I recognized what I saw. _NO! Why is that here? Where is Arya? What happened for it to end up here?_

Eragon broke my train of thoughts as he continued talking. "Do you think it could be valuable?"

"Oh yes! It could be very valuable!"

"Good because I might be able to sell it, then. He put the stone in his bag. "Do you want to come back with me or are you hunting for a few more days?"

"I'll come. I have been gone longer then normal." I pushed my bag higher onto my shoulder, and followed Eragon into the dark forest.

*

We soon entered the town after a few days. Eragon was still thinking about selling the stone. If only he knew, what it really was.

"So, who are you going to sell the stone too?" I asked Eragon as we walk down the rode through the town.

"Going to try and buy some meat from Sloan." He said.

"Maybe I will come with you. See how old Sloan is today." I laughed. Eragon laughed as well as we entered the butcher shop.

Sloan looked up, glaring at Eragon, but hatred filled his eyes as he saw me. "You again! I thought I told you to go stay amongst the mountains you love so much!" The old man growled at me.

"Ahh- but an explorer also need to explore her own doorstep or she won't be able to say she saw the world! I just came in to see how the finest butcher was." I cheerfully said.

"I was doing fine till you two came in. Unless you are here to do buy something, I ask you to leave. He pointed a knife at the door.

"Well then, I am out of here. Just wanted to say hello and tell you I will be here for a couple months." I turned my back and ducked just in time to miss a flying knife. "Now, knifes are not toys, Sloan. Use the wisely or I will have to take them away." I called as I left.

"If you are courting that girl, then you are nuts." I heard Sloan grumble to Eragon. I chuckled as I walked back to my own house.

When I walked in, I saw my father sitting by a small fire drinking some beer. He turned his head as I slammed the door with bang.

"Ahh- Nascha! It has been-"

"Father, Eragon has the egg! Ayra must have sent it to the spine! The must have been what I heard! She could be in trouble!" I told him in a rush. My father watches the fire, deep in thought. He soon stood up and started walking around.

"Make sure he does not give it away to anyone!" he told me sternly. "We need to get it back."

"Wait father! What if he is the next rider? Let's wait to see if it hatches!" I walked over to the window to see Eragon leaving the butcher shop with Horst. He still had the egg. _THANK GOD!_

"We will give it a few weeks. If it hatches, we will take him to the Varden."

"Okay, father. I am going to go for a walk?" I left the house and followed to rode. In the forest, I changed into a leopard and stalked through the forest. It took me a while to realize I was heading towards Eragon's farm. It was nighttime once I got there. I watched the lights inside the house, and saw nothing different then a normal night. Soon it was dark and everyone was asleep.

"_Protect the egg well, dear friend." _I growled before bursting my falcon's wings and soaring back home.

**A/N – I need a Beta, but not to sure how to find one. If you want to be, one for this story or know someone who would like to be Review or PM me! PLESE!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N – Thank you to MaryandMerlin, Writer of the North, Amarwen, and CuttlefishShiz for reviewing! Also, thank you to MaryandMerlin for being my new Beta :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ERAGON OR ANYTHING FROM IT!!!!!!!!!! JUST NASCHA AND THE SHIFTERS!!!! In addition, there are some lines straight from the book here. I feel bad for using them, but I liked them *wink* so those lines are also not mine!**

Nascha POV

For many days, I waited with my father, just waiting for something to happen. I helped Eragon and his family with the harvesting. When we both had some free, Eragon and I talked. For this was the longest I have ever stayed here in Carvahall, I learned much of him. Even though we had once been best friends, we never realized how much we did not know about each other now.

Then a blizzard came, keeping me trapped in town. The whole time I was stuck at home, my father bothered me about the egg. He wanted me to steal the egg and take it back to the Varden. I told him I could not steal from a friend. He just had another drink. It was almost impossible to live with him, not being able to leave.

The snow still left on the ground kept me from seeing Eragon and keeping him away from town. The whole town waited for the traders to come, but grew restless as the snow did not leave it right away. Day after day with no sign, then one afternoon, a bunch of clatter brought the whole town out. Soon, the arrival of the Traders was well known.

*

I could not wait for Eragon and his family to come. I had a bad feeling that they will try to sell the egg again, and this time, be successful. I did not tell my father of my worries, in case he tried to get me to steal it… again.

"Father, I am going to go for a walk." I called before leaving the house. I could hear him mumble something but I did not strain to hear what. It was the next day and I hoped that they would come today. I started walking down the road towards their farm when I saw a cart coming towards me. I stopped at the side of the road and waited for it to go pass. Instead, it stops next to me.

"Oh hello Nascha! I thought you would be gone with the blizzard." Garrow, Eragon's uncle, called out.

"Aye, but I decided to stick around for a while more." I told him.

"Do you want a ride back to town? I have a feeling the only reason you are out here is because of us." Garrow laughed at his own joke.

"Sure, why not!" I jumped onto the back of the cart, careful of their harvest. Garrow called out to the horses, which started to walk through the snow. We bumped along the road for a short while. Once we got into town, Garrow stopped the cart near the merchant's tables. I wait patiently while Garrow talked to Eragon and his cousin, Roran

"Do you want to come with us?" Eragon asked me, as he climbed into the back of the cart.

"To where?" I ask, for I was not paying attention until now.

"We are going to go try to find out the value of the stone." As he said this, he pulled out the 'stone'. I looked around to make sure my father was not in sight.

"Sure, why not." I jumped down and started to follow Eragon and Garrow through the small crowd trying to find a trader. I had not been around traders since I was a child so I did not know or forgotten their names. Therefore, I did not know the name of the men we came to see. We waited until he was not busy before we went up.

"And what might you sirs want to look at? An amulet or tinket for the lady here?" The men brought out a rose made of silver charm on a chain. I liked it a lot, and thought about coming back for it. Garrow declined the charm though.

"No, we want to sell." Garrow explained.

"What do you want to sell?" the trader said, hiding the charm amongst his hand.

"Di you mind if we show you I private?"

'I then invite yon to my tent. Just wait a moment." The trader pack up his wares and locked them away before showing us to his tent. We entered, and the trader, Eragon and Garrow sat down at a table. I stood behind Eragon and his uncle while the trader pulled out his tools.

Eragon pulled out the 'stone' and set it gently on the table. The trader weighed it, and did some other test on the 'stone'. When he tried to scrape the 'stone', I cringe but no one noticed.

"Do you know what this is worth?" the trader asked.

"No, we don't know." Garrow admitted.

"I don't know either. I have no idea what it is made from. It is also the hardest stone I have ever seen, even harder then crystal! Who ever shape it had unknown tools… or used magic. It is also hollow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am." The trader exclaimed irritated. He grabbed a near by dagger and slapped the 'stone'. A pure note screamed then faded. No marks were left afterwards. "Have you ever heard a sound so pure from a _stone_?"

"No, I haven't." Eragon murmured.

"What is its worth?" Garrow asked.

"I don't know. I think few people sill buy, and none near here." The trader mumbled as he started to put away his tools.

"Will you buy it?"

"It is not worth the risk."

"Why were the traders so late this year?" I asked.

"Ahh- chaos has been taking over Alegaesia. Bad luck, illness and attacks were taking hold of us the whole time. There are more soldiers because of the Varden. Urgals are also migrating southeast, towards the desert. They are passing right through farms and towns full of people."

"Why haven't we heard of this?" Eragon asked.

"It is brand new thing, but whole villages have died out because of the Urgals destroying their property.

"None have been seen around here." Garrow growled.

"You village is well hidden amongst the mountains. In addition, they are heading the opposite direction then your little town. I have to go back to my table, now. Farewell." and with that, the trader left.

*

I left Eragon and his uncle soon after. I went back to the trader and bough the silver rose. I found no interest with the traders after that and walked home. For the rest of the afternoon I just sat on my porch, watching people go by. I soon saw Eragon on his way back to town. I jumped over the railing and walk over to him.

"Hello." I said as I walked up behind him. He turned around so quickly I was surprised he did not fall over.

"You need to stop doing that." He growled,

"Ahh- but that Is not my thing." I laughed. We then both saw Sloan at the same time. We dived into a tavern.

There were two traders telling some story that had many people interested. Eragon went to go talk to a man behind the counter. I went over to listen to the traders. Some people were leaving, looking mad, while others were still deep into the story.

They were telling some story about the Varden teaming up with the Urgals. _How far off! _I thought as they continued their courageous story. When they started talking about how the Varden just want to take over the Kingdom, I lost it.

"How do you know this for sure? Truth be told, I think that our own KING seems more likely to join with the Urgals. The Varden want us to be free of the King, long live he!" sighed. I walked right up to the table so I could look them in the eye as I talked.

The men just glared at me. It was a few moments before one talked. "Since when did women have a right to speak their minds? I would be surprised if you were a wife to some poor lad, and I hope he punishes you lots. Also, keep your tongue, little one, for the Varden might even have their spies in this very room." He started laughing then went on telling their story to the few that where left. I turned around and walked out. I took a deep breathe outside before heading home.

My father was still there, talking to himself. I walked in briskly, and grabbed my traveling gear. I had to leave for now, because having me angry near many people was not a good idea. My father turned around and glanced at me.

"Nascha? Where are you going?" My father asked.

"I need to leave. These traders are getting to me." I tried to get past but my father blocked my way.

"Oh, but try to stay here for a bit longer. The Varden do not needs you yet! Please stay?" He looks so sad at my leaving that I gave in.

"If the trader's keep talking about the Varden like they are the evil ones, then I am leaving. But for now, I am staying." I put down my gear to see him smiling guilty-like. "You are too good at making me feel guilty, father." I walked outside, shaking my head.

*

That night much entertainment went on. I sat off to the side, watching and listening. At last, my father went up. I could see the sadness on his face, so I knew what story he was going to tell.

**AN – I do not want to rewrite the story so if you get confused just read pages 45 – 50 for the story about the riders *wink***

After he was done, I quickly ran up to him. "Are you alright, father?"

"I will be." We walked into the house and he sat down by the fire.

"I don't see why you get so sad. It's not like you were a rider or anything."

"Hmm-" was all he said before falling asleep. I chuckled before tucking a blanket around him.

"Good night, you father."

**A/N – As most of you guessed, yes Brom is her father *wink* I am sorry that he sounds so OOC (I had a hard time writing with him, I tried to make him grumpy-er), but wouldn't you act different to you own daughter then you would to anyone else???? Thank you for reading and please Review!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N – Thank you to CuttlefishShiz for reviewing and thanks to MaryandMerlin for being my Beta :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ERAGON OR ANYTHING IN IT. ALL I OWN ARE MY OWN WORDS!!! **

Nascha POV

I shifted into a small cat as I saw Eragon and Rowan coming towards the town. I sat down by the unlit fire and waited. It was not soon, before I heard voices outside the door. Soon my father and Eragon came into the house. As my farther started rooting around, Eragon sat down near by.

I jumped up onto the chair acting like any small cat. Eragon petted my back without really looking, but he did ask my father where I came from.

"Cha Nas comes only when Nascha is here. Don't know why though." After a few more minutes, my father had set the fire, filled his pipe and was making some tea. I zoned out most of it for it was all stories that I have already heard. I was startled though when my father started talking about something new.

"The Riders also have another race who accompanied them everywhere. They are call shifters. I tried not to look too started for I never heard this about of the many stories about riders. My father kept on talking, though. "Their magic was taught, but one had to be tested to see if he or she had to the skills to be one. They could shift into any animal that is within their magical range. They were the Rider's well kept secret, but it was reveal a few times by accident. That is how I know of it." I knew he lied about the last part.

"What did they do?" Eragon asked. I was also wondering this for I had a feeling why my father was telling him this. This was also as much as a lesson for me as Eragon.

"They watched from a less suspicious eye, sent messages, or were just a companion to travel with. Most Riders were great friends with their shifters. The shifters fought along side the Rider. We almost lost their magic… almost." I jumped off the chair and walked up to my father. I glared at him before padding out of the house. I jumped onto the roof and watched the clouds, thinking. Soon after Eragon left the house. I watched him and his cousin as they walked back to their farm.

My father soon followed, still smoking his pipe. He did not look up but he seemed to know where I was. "Your mother was a Shifter, Cha Nas. She was one of the last that was not in hiding. She vanished soon after you were born. I waited a year but she never came back. I then brought you here, so you would not have to fight along side the Varden. Then you said you wanted to be like your mother, so I found a shifter to teach you. She was the most timid of the shifter, and she only taught you the basic peaceful forms. As you grew, you magic grew and you taught yourself other forms that can protect you and others. You need to use your magic to protect him." He then went back inside.

I have too much to think about now. I jumped down and hid quickly before shifting into my normal self. I grabbed my bag quiver and bow before leaving again. I started walking away from my home. Once I was out of the town, I got out of sight of any spying eyes. I shifted into a falcon out of sight. Then I just flew.

I just flew. For days I flew. I rested and hunted each night, but there was little this time of year. The while time I thought. If I was to go wherever my rider went, does that mean that I had to go wherever Eragon went from now on?

I was enjoying this freedom. Who knows when I will get it from now on? I was waiting for the egg to hatch as much s anyone else, but now that it might… I am not so sure. I also had some new knowledge about my mother. I always knew she must have also been a Shifter and she was a part of the Varden, but that she served a Rider? I always wanted to be, as my mom so I felt closer to someone I never knew.

After a week, I decided to fly back. If I am going to have to protect Eragon, then I cannot get to far away from him. When I got near Carvahall, I soared over to the farmland. I swooped over the forest and saw a flash of a jewel like blue amongst the trees. I swooped down to see Eragon and a dragon. All of the sudden I felt jaws around my sides. It was soon gone and I speed away before landing on a branch nearby.

I shifted back and check for wounds. There was not any too bi, but a few teeth marks that were not bleeding. The dragon caught me then let me go? Was it going to eat me and Eragon told it no? I shifted back and fluffed my feathers. I flew back home and landed inside, for the door was, open. No one was out so no one saw me. I shifted back to find my dad sitting by the fire.

"It has hatched." I whispered.

"I know." He whispered back.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N – Thank you to CuttlefishShiz for reviewing and MaryandMerlin for being my beta! Also, I made a playlist of songs and I found a theme song for Nascha. Mostly songs from the Album Finger Eleven by Finger Eleven, but the song Other Light exspecialy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AT ALL OTHER THEN NASCHA! I AM ONLY DOING THIS AS AN ENTERTAINMENT AND NOT GETTING ANYTHING OUT OF IT OTHER THEN JOY!**

I was just standing on the porch, watching the town wake up. When I saw Eragon, I ran over and jumped in front of him. "Eragon! I need to talk to you!" I started.

"Sorry, Nascha but I have to go home now." He started walking away but I started walking next to him.

"Then I am coming with you." He did not argue so I kept on talking. "I just want you to know, the next time I go exploring; I want you to come with me."

Eragon hesitated for a second before replying. "I can't." He mumbled.

"You're coming." I said firmly. "You would love it. Trust me." I tried to arguer but with no luck.

"I can't. Roran just left and…" he stopped suddenly. He motion for me to be quite.

"When did this happen?" A slick but raspy voice spoke from behind a wall. I shivered, for the voice filled my heart with fear.

"About three month ago." said someone else. I recognized the voice instantly.

"Sloan…" I whispered. I kneeled down and look around the corner. I saw Sloan talking to two… man? Eragon looked around the corner too, nodding.

"Are you sure?" A voice that sounded worst spoke.

"Yes, Eragon, a farm boy and Nascha, some girl who thinks she is a men." Sloan huffed. "They brought the stone and the boy tried to sell it to me." I cursed, causing the men to see us. We stood their, frozen. Our limbs would not work as they stared into our eyes. I wanted to shifter but could not.

"ERAGON! NASCHA!" Someone called. My father came running out from around another corner. He stopped in front of us, hiding us from view. Our limbs could move again. Eragon fainted, causing me to take my eyes off of the men and my father to catch him. When I looked again, the men were gone.

When he finally came too, I leaned him against the wall, but he still leant some weight on me. I looked over to my father who was stand next to us, dried blood stiff on his skin.

"Are you too all right?" he asked us.

"I'm fine. I just got a bit dizzy." Eragon told him. I tried to ask about the men, but my father gave me a look that told me to be quiet.

"I'm fine, father." I mumbled, wondering why I was not to talk about the men.

"Nascha, take him home." He told me. He looked at Eragon. "You do not look to well."

"Yes, maybe I am getting ill." I shifted more of Eragon weight on me, and we started walking down the road. My father soon stopped us again.

"Oh, Eragon, did you remember the name of the trader yet?" My father asked. I notice the small hesitation in Eragon before he spoke.

"No, I'm afraid I still do not remember." He mumbled.

"No, no it's fine, for now. Here drink this." He handed Eragon a canteen of water, but before Eragon could take it, my father ripped the glove of his hand. He grabbed his wrist and made his palm face up. A scar showed clear, like a beacon. Eragon grabbed his glove back and stared at us, looking afraid.

"Good bye!" He called before running off. I watched him run. I turned around and glared at my father. "Why did you do that?"

"I had to make sure you did not lie about it." He grumbled.

"Why would I lie?"

"To protect him. Which you were not doing just now! They could have killed him!"

"How am I supposed to know?" My voice was getting louder now.

"Well, if you did not run off I could have taught you."

"Well you could have told me years ago when I first learn to shift!" I was crying now. I just took off running after Eragon. I could just see him ahead of me. Neither of us stopped running. We soon came upon the farm. I saw him run past the house and barn into the forest behind. I ran faster, trying to catch up.

Once I got to a clearing, I saw him on top of his dragon. _It is going to fly! _I quickly jumped on to the dragons back before it lifted up off of the ground. I grabbed on to the scales, pulling myself on so that I was sitting right behind Eragon. I felt the dragon dip a bit and shifted my bones so that they were hollow, making me lighter. Eragon turned around when I grabbed onto his tunic, trying to pull myself up a bit further.

"Nascha! What are you doing?" He cried over the wind.

"I can't just let you go by yourself! My father is already mad at me for not protecting you earlier!" I cried back.

"Why would you have to protect me?" he now sounded mad. I knew I had to tell him the truth.

"I am a Shifter! You're a Rider! It's my job!" Everything went silent, except for the wind, as he took this in.

"Why did you not tell me?" He cried, sounding close to tears now.

"I was not allowed! Can we talk when we land! It hurts to yell over the wind!" He nodded, staring out over the sky.

For the rest of the journey we did not talk. We were gong so far so quickly, I was surprised. We landed as it was growing dark. The dragon landed in a clearing somewhere in a forest. Before we even landed completely, Eragon slid off. I saw him collapse into the snow, and laughed. I soon followed but stayed on my feet, barley.

I closed my eyes and tried to stop feeling so dizzy. When I open my eyes again, I could see Eragon glaring at the dragon. It was almost like they were talking.

"Nascha? Why did you come?" I was started when Eragon suddenly talked to me.

"I do not know. I just ran after you and the next thing I know we are on top of a mighty dragon!" I smiled down at Eragon.

"Well, I guess we are stuck here." He sighed, going back to what seemed like he was talking to his dragon.

"What did you name it?" I asked. Eragon stared at me confused. "The dragon, what did you name it?"

"Her name is Saphira." He grumbled. "We can sleep under her wing tonight, since I can't walk." I smiled as I stepped away from Saphira so she could move. She cleared a spot in the snow, and then help Eragon get over to it. I stumbled as I walked over. I collapsed near to Eragon and started laughing.

"What is so funny? We are stuck in the middle of no where, miles away from home!" He screamed in rage.

"Rider and Shifter just like I guess it is suppose to be like. We are in the middle of no where but who cares! Only thing is, I don't know what we do now." I laugh all over again.

"Why are you still laughing? I have to warn my uncle! Now I can't because we are all the way out here! Even by the time we get back tomorrow it may be to late!" His voice was slowly getting quieter until he was asleep. I looked up at Spahira's wing, which was acting like a tent.

"Dragon, Rider and Shifter… what stories are there going to be now?" I mumbled before falling asleep, smiling.


End file.
